Red Ribbon
by xo.Kyorii
Summary: I'm a strong believer in fate. That ribbon would bring us back together, one way or another. SoraKairi ONESHOT Happy Birthday, Jared!


. **R** _e _d x **R** i _b _b o n .

**Author's Note:**

**Well, hello everyone :) Another oneshot, I know! I simply can't resist a little oneshot every now and then. :D**

**Oh and, Happy Birthday Jared! Yes, I think I finally figured something out. I thought of alot of things, and I think this is the best I could come up with x) Vanessa was in on it, too. So give her credit. This present is from both of us :D. She came up with the title-- I did the writing. Yes, I know. I wanted her to write something, too! xP Anyway, let's move on. I bet the fans that are reading this are probably confused. Well my dear fans, it's Jared Someone's birthday! Say happy birthday! And I hope I did this on time, I know you live in Australia and all so I had to post it a day early :) Anyway, enjoy everyone, and reviews are appreciated!**

**And sorry I had to complete this now, Jared. I started earlier, but homework caught up on me and is now being a pain. Hope I didn't keep you waiting xD.**

_Italics= _Past / thoughts  
**Bold**= Emphasis  
Normal= Present. (S) Sora (K) Kairi (SK) SoKai

**x S x**

We were seven when we first met. Yes, we; my true love and I. And no, I didn't think she had cooties. Cooties were just for sissies who couldn't admit that cooties were actually the feelings they had for someone. Well, that's what I believed at least. Yeah, I'm mature.

"Hey, Sora!" My twin brother Roxas called out to me, "You have to try this!" He waved a pack of sour skittles in my face, "They're _so _hard but they're _so _good!" I laughed to myself, "That's what she said." Remember what I said about being mature? Yeah, I take that back. Anyway, back to the soap opera. Our tale was a sad one indeed; I fell in love with her on the rich Destiny Islands, that very instant we met on a little islet. I stepped foot on the shore, and tripped on a rock. She lent me a helping hand-- little did I know that hand would lead me to an angel.

_"Are you okay?" The little girl asked, outstretching her hand to him. He took it nervously, one hand scratching the back of his head, "Th-Thanks." She pointed at his knee, "Your knee is hurt. Here, come with me." She took his hand and led him elsewhere. She let go halfway down the beach and gave him a breathtaking smile, "I'm Kairi. Kairi Hikari."_

_"Uh," Sora twiddled his thumbs; his mother told him not to tell people his real name if he barely knew them, "I'm Sora. Sora... someone. Yeah, you can call me Sora someone."_

_"All right, Sora someone, let's get that wound of yours fixed!" And with that said, she took his hand again and plopped him onto her own canoe, rowing them back to the larger island._

And that's when I met her parents. Well, foster parents. She had no idea where she was from, but now she was adopted by the richest man on our island. She was an heiress to the Hikari company now, making her royalty. I was also the heir to my family's company, being the eldest twin and all. But I never wanted to go into the family's business. My profession was to be a famous musician, and oddly, my parents were okay with that. They thought I had _potential, _as did my brother_._

As we grew older together, her parents began disapproving me. They wanted their daughter to have a sophisticated best friend-- one that would be rich and classy. They assumed a musician like me wouldn't turn out that way. So, they moved. They took Kairi away from me at the mere age of twelve. But before she left, I gave her something important. My mother told me to give it to someone I really cared about; someone I wanted to tie myself to, and be with forever.

_"Only give it to someone you feel is important to you," Sora's mother, Aerith, handed him a red ribbon from her hair, "Your father gave me this on our first date. I hope you find someone special to give this too, Sora." Her son accepted it, but was embarassed to do so, "Er, thanks mom."_

I gave it to Kairi before she left. I told her what it meant, and she burst into tears and cried onto my shirt. I promised her I would find her again, someday, somehow. Her father dragged her away, giving me a cold stare before he did so. I watched her leave on the dock, the boat slowly moving away. And that's where I swore my love life had handed. I was never going to find someone like her again. I just knew it. Sometimes I wonder what she's doing now... or if she even remembers me.

**x K x**

_Radiant Garden, 12 years after leaving Sora._

"I hate him," I gritted my teeth, walking through the fancy spinny doors, "I can't believe my parents set me up with another loser." My best friends Selphie Tilmitt and Namine Lockhart walked alongside me, holding up their shopping bags. Selphie disagreed, "Are you kidding?! He's so hot! How could you not want to date him?!"

"He's the cockiest guy in the world," I scoffed. Selphie grinned, "Well at least he's brave enough to show you his true colours." I glared at her, "You want him?" She nodded frantically, "Oh my gosh, YES! Can I?!" I sighed, "Go ahead; just be sure to explain to my parents." Selphie squealed and ran off to her limo, ordering the driver to take her to Tidus Clearwater's house. Ah, good riddance; I never really liked Tidus anyway. At least Selphie could deal with him.

"I'm getting tired of this," I sighed, walking down the sidewalk. Namine adjusted her sunglasses, "I don't think your parents should keep setting you up like this. They just want you to marry classy rich people, don't they?" I laughed half heartedly, "As if Tidus was ever classy. He just puts up that act when my parents are around."

"You deserve someone you really love," Namine grinned, "I mean, look at you; smart, talented, and everytime I see you, you always look like you just came off a runway. I think you've done enough waiting. You're twenty four now-- I'm sure you're going to find someone real soon." My heart softened a little, "Thanks, Namine. You deserve someone, too." Indeed, I needed to find someone-- not that I was desperate, but I just... couldn't take it anymore. I called in my limo, dropped off Namine at her mansion, and headed home.

I won't bore you with the details of my house-- its just large and classy. Fountain outside, double deck glass doors and pracically everything inside is either made from silver, gold, or any other expensive material. I left the shopping bags with my chauffer, knowing he would bring it up to my room. Now, there was just time to think.

I wanted someone to love me. For me. Not because I'm rich, and not because our parents set us up. I needed someone legit. _Now_.

I've waited far too long... but how am I supposed to find someone to suddenly tie myself to forever? I groaned and fell onto my bed, sinking in the matress. I opened my nightstand to pull out my laptop, and found something I hadn't seen in awhile. There was a red ribbon-- I vaguely remember where it came from, but I clearly remember what it meant. It was a trinket of affections. Whoever gets it is someone you deeply care about. An idea struck me when I saw an empty bottle on my work desk.

I took a piece of paper and began writing a letter in neat calligraphy. I rolled up the finished paper, and tied it with the red ribbon. I called Namine, and headed for the beach.

**x K x**

"Kairi, what are we doing here?" Namine asked lazily as he walked through the shoreline. I grinned as I pulled the bottle out of my purse, "I'm going to find my soulmate." She looked confused, "You're going to find your love... with a bottle? Er, how romantic?" I held it close to my heart, "If I can't find them, they can find me."

"Kai, the chances of someone getting that letter and replying is very low. Even if someone gets it, who knows how it might return? Waves can cast it aside elsewhere. Not to mention if its a really retarded guy..." Namine began tapping her chin. I shook my head; I was a strong believer in fate. Fate knew what I liked. "Here goes everything," I chucked the bottle as far as I could, watching it drift away into the sunset. I placed a hand on my heart, _Please find me, somebody._

**x S x**

_Destiny Islands_

"Well someone's daydreamy again," My brother walked up to me from behind, "Just remember to put your what you feel into words-- that way, we get money." I stuffed my hands into my trench coat pockets, "You should be getting ready for the concert." Roxas snickered, "So should you; you're the lead singer, Sora Fair." I sighed and looked out at the dark moonlight horizon of the beach, "I don't feel like getting all rockstar tonight."

"I'll get the Red Bull," He rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Seriously, Sora. We're living the dream here! What's to be all gloomy about?" _My love_, "It's nothing, Roxas. Nothing exciting really happened today, so... whatever, maybe I'll get in the mood later. Just go on without me; I'll be there." But of course, Roxas being Roxas, he wouldn't leave. He called out my name more sternly, going into his 'father mode'.

Just when I was about to groan and tell him to stop, the water splashed at my converse and left a bottle lying beside my right foot. I picked it up, and noticed a small note inside. Roxas took it from me and shook it, "What if its one of those SOS things, huh?" I snatched it back, but he didn't let me, "Roxas, let _me_ open it."

"Does it matter who opens it?" Roxas shook it again, now removing the cork. I glared at him, "Hand it over."

"_Why_?" He pouted. I cleared my throat, "Because it came to me. AND, I'm the oldest." He huffed and handed it over, "Only by ten minutes." I grinned and ruffled his hair, "I'll buy you some skittles later." And that's when Roxas began to jump up and down. I proceeded in opening the letter, and began to read it:

**Dear Someone,**

**If _you_ are reading this, and it came to _you_, then I guess you're _'the one'_; you know, my '_soulmate_'. Don't be freaked out, please. Keep reading. So as I said before, you're my soulmate now. You see, I'm a strong believer in fate, and I guess fate has chosen you for me. My name is Kairi. Kairi Hikari. I'm twenty-four, and not that I'm desperate, but I really need someone to _really_ love me. For me. I want to see if fate is real; that destiny is real; if you reply, I'll believe everything. Send it back to me the way I sent it to you-- let the oceans bring us closer to each other.**

**I think I love you now... so, uh, I hope you love me, too. I put something in this bottle that I own... I've had it for awhile now, and the story behind it is that whoever you give it to, you will be tied to forever. Please accept it-- I hope I hear from you soon. I know this may seem crazy, but please don't leave me hanging.**

**xo Kairi :)**

"DAMN," Roxas began cursing under his breath, "If I had opened that, I would've had a soulmate!" I was frozen in place, clutching the paper with both hands. I gripped in tighter in disbelief, "I don't believe this. It's _her_, Roxas." He blinked twice before he got what I was saying, "NO." I slowly looked at him and nodded, "YES."

"NO!"

"We're not doing that," I raised up one of my hands to stop our girly moment. I shook the bottle, and out came the ribbon I gave her twelve years ago, "She still kept it with her all this time..." Roxas slapped my back, "Of course, you're special to her aren't you?!" My heart was about to fall out of my chest, "I guess so. But then, why would she send this love letter?" Roxas squealed, "This means she's still single, man! Getcha game bro!"

I grinned, and re-read the first paragraph, "I guess fate chose you after all." Roxas grabbed a pen from his jean pockets, "Gonna reply?" I took it from him and tossed it into the sea, "Later. We have a concert to rock." My brother suddenly looked excited, "Rockstar mood?!" We bumped fists and ran across the shore to the stadium.

**x K x**

"Kairi Hikari, you are _crazy_." Namine took some popcorn from the bowl on my bed and popped them in her mouth. I disagreed with her, "I happen to think this plan is flawless." She looked at me oddly before switching off the television, "Flawless? First of all, do you even know if that letter is gonne get to someone? Second, if it does, what if its not the person you've been dreaming about? And third, how are they going to reply back?"

"There's a one word answer to all that," I punched a fist in the air, "Fate!"

"I'm gonna need proof," Namine shrugged at me, "I just can't believe fate is _that_ strong. I mean, its been like... three days since the day you sent out that letter, and no reply." I pulled on her wrist and dragged her to the living room, passing my parents before we walked out the door. They were watching the music awards on the plasma screen, making superficial comments. Namine gasped, "Its Roxas Fair from _The Oathkeepers_!"

"Who from the what now?" I asked. My parents looked confused as well, but Namine explained, "He's from the famous band, The Oathkeepers. He's very talented on the guitar." _Fair, fair... where have I heard that name before?_ Namine gasped again, "And there's his twin brother, Sora Fair!" Now _that_ sounded even more familiar. It couldn't be _him_, could it? On the television was four stunning boys, dressed formally in their dress shirts, vests and slacks.

They answered the questions of the interviewer as if they really knew what they were talking about; talk about _professional_. And to top that, they were all so... _young_, and _hot_. "Haven't you met him before, Kairi?" Namine suddenly asked me. I merely shook my head, "Haven't met either of them."

"You sure?" She tapped her chin, "I'm pretty sure when you moved here and met me, you mentioned something about leaving your best friend or _crush_ Sora behind."

"My my," My mother placed a hand on her cheek, "That must be that musician boy we took Kairi away from, all those years ago." My father cringed his eyes, "That can't be him." I frowned, "Maybe it is. You know, my _trashy_ and _unclassy_ best friend?" They were silent as Namine and I left the door, heading for the beach. "It can't be him," I mumbled almost to myself, if Namine hadn't heard. "And why not?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I just can't believe its him after all this time." I always believed the Sora I knew could follow his dreams; but that was a one in a million chance. I guess fate decided to-- "Kairi! KAIRI! MY GOODNESS, GET DOWN HERE!" Namine called out to me, waving around a bottle in her hand. I gasped and ran to her, snatching the bottle and pulling off the cork. Inside was another letter, and this time, the ribbon wasn't there.

**Dear xo Kairi,**

**So we're soulmates now, huh? Sounds great to me :D Fate brought you to me, I guess. Finally, I'm not a single loser! ;P**

**I'm Sora. Sora someone. Now I hope _you're_ reading this, and not some random person. But nonetheless, I know you're reading this. Because I believe in fate, too. So, tell me about yourself. I can tell you about me, if you'd like. As I said, I'm Sora someone. I'm not telling you my real name; not that I don't trust you, but my mother told me to never say my real name to people I barely know, Kairi Hikari. ;)**

**I like music. In fact, I _love_ it. I live it everyday. I'm twenty-five; guess our ages worked out pretty well, huh? :D Please reply to me soon. You've made me very excited. Now hurry-- fate's waiting.**

**Sora Someone.**

"Oh my gosh," Namine gawked, "You've got to be kidding me." I blinked twice, "You don't think its... _Sora_ Sora, do you?" Namine waved a hand in front of my face, "Uh, hello? Sora someone? Didn't you used to call him that, just because he wouldn't tell you his last name? He _loves_ music. He _lives_ it? He's twenty-five? Don't you hear fate knocking at your door now?"

"I don't... for once," I admitted-- this was impossible.

"Then you have one crappy-ass door," Namine crossed her arms; oohh, when Namine swears and crosses her arms, the debate is on. "But," I sputtered, "It can't be him. I refuse to believe it. Maybe I will if... we write more." The angered blonde raised a brow, "Why don't you two give your emails or something? That way its easier to actually get the message." Wasn't she the one who was against this? "No," I refused, "I want fate to let us communicate."

She took a pen from her mini skirt, "Time to write back then?" I took it and tossed it into the ocean, "No, I wanna show Selphie first!" Namine stared out into the horizon, "You chucked my favourite pen! And it was a glitter black pen! You know its impossible to find them!" I rolled my eyes and dragged her across the boardwalk, "After we visit Selphie, I'll write back."

"Let the writing montage begin!"

**x SK x**

Eight months had passed, and the letters kept on coming. Kairi grew to believe that it was the Sora she knew, but something kept her from completely believing it. They knew each other pretty well now; it was a miracle that they kept getting their replies. But then again, fate was fate. The more messages they sent, the more they longed to see each other. Both of them were too scared to give their address.

_A little risky_. Although they both knew Sora lived in Twilight Town, and Kairi lived in Radiant Garden. Sora wanted to believe it was really Kairi, and Kairi wanted to believe it was really Sora, but there was just that chance that it wasn't. But then at eight months, the letters just suddenly stopped.

Sora hadn't replied, and left Kairi waiting for three months. Her faith was still there for him, but she was starting to wonder why he hadn't replied. Did fate stop working or something? And right when she was about to give up her beliefs, Sora communicated with her in the oddest way.

"He can't just leave you like that," Selphie slurped on her stawberry banana smoothie and hooked her arm around Tidus', "He is your soulmate, after all." Kairi collapsed onto the edge of the fountain, dropping her shopping bags, "Did he... forget?" Namine plopped down next to her, "He can't forget something like that. Don't give up, Kairi. He'll come around."

"I've been thinking that for the past three months, and _nothing_." Kairi groaned, burying her face in her hands. Selphie supported her, "If you wait a little longer, there's bound to be _something_. The longer you wait, the better it'll be, right?" Kairi considered it and smiled a little, "Maybe you're right."

The mall speakers began to go on a fritz after some Fall Out Boy song stopped playing on the radio, and calmed down once a charming masculine voice started speaking, "Er, testing, testing? Are we on the air? What? We are? Okay, okay, uh... hi everyone. It's me, Sora Fair of _The Oathkeepers_." Most fangirls squealed, but mostly Namine and Selphie did while waving Kairi's frail arms around. She was frozen in disbelief.

"Um, sorry to disrupt your normal music time, but I really need to do something. A-About a year ago, I received a letter; specifically from a bottle, and from my soulmate. I hope she's listening right now... her name is Kairi. Kairi Hikari, are you listening to me? I sure hope you are. I really want to talk to you, and I really want to meet you. I miss you-- we've met before, don't you remember me? I didn't want to say it in our letters... I just needed to be sure. I've finally gathered up the courage to do this, so please agree to speak with me. I want you to call me, Kairi. Now it may sound crazy, but I want to hear your voice."

_It's him, it's him, it's actually him..._ Kairi said to herself, over and over. "I want to know that it's really you, that you're the Kairi I knew... that you actually exist. Please, call me," The voice begged, "It would mean everything to me." A voice laughed in the background, "Watch some pedophile call--" There was a crashing sound and a cry of pain, followed by Sora's angry voice, "Shut up Axel!"

Everyone in the mall was silent and frozen now, awaiting for what would happen. Sora gave the phone number of the radio station, praying that fate would help him. Kairi gulped, and was being shook by Namine, "Call him, Kairi!" Everyone around the mall gasped and began chanting, "Call him call him call him!" Selphie was already on it, dialing the number on Kairi's cell phone. Her jaw dropped, "Selphie, do you know how many people are gonna try and call--"

"Hello?" A voice asked on the other line. The voice matched of that on the radio. Kairi slowly took the phone from Selphie as everyone grew silent, "S-Sora?" She managed to choke out. She could hear her own voice on the radio. "Damn it!" Axel's voice was heard again, "I thought it was going to be some random guy!" Now it was Roxas, "You owe me twenty bucks." Sora cleared his throat, "Ahem, guys? Leave." A door shut and Sora's voice softened again, "Kairi, is that really you?"

A tear fell from her eye, "Y-Yes. I sent the letter, Sora Someone." Namine squealed in delight, as people around began clapping and 'aww'ing. Sora let out a little laugh, though he did sound like he was on the brink of crying as well, "Wow, uh... hi. You're you; I'm actually talking to you! My goodness, its been so long... thirteen years?"

"Y-Yeah, nice to hear from you again," Kairi sobbed softly with a hand over her mouth, "This is... unbelievable."

"Fate is fate," Sora said, and was about to say more, but another voice said he was running out of time. He scratched the back of his head, "Uh, Kairi, I'll talk to you soon, okay? Somehow, someday. I promise. I wrote you a song, its playing after I speak, so... uh, yeah. I love you, y'know. Always have." Girls screamed in delight, and guys began to whistle. Kairi laughed half heartedly, "I love you, too. I miss you." He grinned before he hung up, "Talk to you soon, my dear."

When music began to play again, Kairi dropped her phone. She was frozen in place as people began surrounding her, screaming in her face. She soon joined the jumping and squealing, dancing around as if it were a dream.

**x SK x**

They hadn't spoken since then, and it had been two weeks. Not as long as before, but both were too busy dreaming about their conversation. "Wow," Namine whistled as she got off the boat, "Still dreaming about your boyfriend?" Kairi sighed in delight as she spun out onto the shore, "No, I'm not. And he's not my boyfriend... yet. We haven't seen each other in thirteen years."

"But you're in love, aren't you? You love each other." Kairi bit her lip at Namine's statement as she took her luggage from the boat, "What if we meet, and I'm no good for him? He hasn't seen me. Have you seen him? He's _gorgeous_. And he apparently loves me." Namine adjusted her sunglasses, "He loved you once. He can love you again, not that he's ever stopped." Kairi shrugged and turned to the island she once lived in-- Destiny Islands.

Last time she was here, she wished her crush farewell. She missed this place dearly; all their old memories were hidden here, somewhere. She ran to the center of the beach and spun around, taking in the scent. The sun's rays hit her face, though it was time for it to disappear into the horizon. She and Namine took their private boat to Destiny Islands for a quick visit, just for Kairi's sake.

"Where I'm standing," She suddenly said seriously, listening to the waves crash on the shore, "Is where we... said goodbye." Namine placed her hands on her hips, "Now don't go thinking like that. This is a beautiful place, Kairi. Let's have fun thinking of the good memories." Kairi placed a hand to her heart; goodbyes weren't easy to forget. Where she stood was very memorable; all that was missing was Sora, and that-- "Red ribbon," She whispered to herself and found it on the sand.

She knew it was the one she had given away-- Sora had drawn a heart on it all those years ago. She knelt down to pick it up, and once she did, another hand came overtop hers. She snapped her head up, and found _him_ in front of her. "Sora, oh my god," She gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take a walk on memory lane," He laughed, "Fate again, huh?"

She ran to him and hugged him forcefully, nearly sending them to the floor if his balance weren't so perfect. He spun her around, and while doing so, Kairi asked him, "H-How do you know this is me?" He placed her down, "You're the heiress to the Hikari company; how could I _not_ know?" She giggled, "Touche." He caressed her face, "After all this time, we meet again." She looked into his eyes, "It's as if fate was pulling our strings."

From afar, Namine and Roxas were watching everything, "Damn, are they gonna kiss or what?" Namine kissed his cheek and giggled, "Be patient now, Roxie." He pulled her by the waist and brought her closer, "Fine, I'll be nice." She chuckled, "Well it was awfully nice of you to hire that underwater team of submarines and scuba divers to send those messaged bottles around."


End file.
